just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheElectraFroot/SHIP! The Movie
This is a film in which Love You Like A Love Song, a shipper who was meant to be a shipper, plays matchmaker for Papaoutai P1 and Maps, Youth and Bang, and other couples, but they all break up. Who's doing this? Song: LYLALS: Today is a good day... Spring is here, with mean there's cheer, and love, cheer... and... love...' ''(upbeat music) Maps: Check out that guy over there, blue knee-high socks, frizzy hair, but he has a son, and he has a wife, oh well, I might as well improve my life.... (upbeat music still plays as Maps goes over) Maps: HEY WHERE YO' WIFE?! Papaoutai P1: Uh... Papaoutai P2: Who are you? Maps: Oh! I'm just some... crazy girl. Papaoutai P2: ... okay... Papaoutai P1: We're going to... come on, son! (they leave) Maps: haha... what have I done? Meanwhile... Youth: Oh dear guys, there's Bang over there Bailar: So? Youth: I've loved her since her first flip of her hair... Bang: Oh my gosh, is that Youth I see? All About That Bass: Good thing this isn't monstrosity! Bang: What? AATB: Nothing. Meanwhile.... again. Miss Understood: Oh gee, look there, it's Make The Party. Some Catchin' Up To Do: Well, get him to come over to you and me! Miss Understood: But what if I fail? SCUTD: I promise, you won't... I'll just call his number. Miss Understood: Aw geez. CS, Youth, Papaoutai P1, Maps, MTP, Youth, LYLALS, Promiscuous (unmentioned until this point), Little Swing (they were unmentioned until now), Miss Understood: Love is just amazing here, it's going to effect our lives.. but no matter where we are... we'll make our love.... powerful! Song ends here Miss Understood: I need your help... SCUTD: What? Miss Understood: I need to tell Make The Party that I love him, but... what if he declines??? SCUTD: He won't decline you. If he does, I'll kick him the the face! MU: Why? SCUTD: Because I'm older, that's why. MU: Um.... Some Catchin'? SCUTD: Yes? MU: You're only a day older than me. Meanwhile.... MTP: LIVIN' LA VIDA LOCA I NEED YOUR HELP! LLVL: What is it? MTP: I need to tell Miss Understood that I love her, but what if it goes wrong?! LLVL: You're worried about a girl? MTP: Vida, she's beautiful! LLVL: So you can't talk to her... because she's pretty? MTP nods, as LYLALS pops up LYL: HI LLVL and MTP scream LLVL: DUDE! LYL: Well, I'm technically a girl, but call me a dude anytime, dude. LLVL: What do you need? LYL: A, uh... glass of water? Be right back! Later... LYL: Woo! Need a male counterpart... hey, there's What Is Love! Hey, you there! WIL: Huh? LYL: Over here! WIL walks over there. LYL: Can you help me? (explains her plan) WIL: Sure! They scatter... WIL: Heyyy... Miss Understood. MU: Hi... do I know you? WIL: Uh, yeah... MU: Oh yeah... Here Comes The Hotstepper! WIL: ...No. MU: Oh. WIL: See that guy over there? (Miss Understood looks over there and squeals anxiously. She hides behind Promiscuous and Little Swing) LS P1: AH! Promiscuous P1: Hey, Miss Understood. WIL: Oh, my apologies! LS P2: Is that your granddaughter? WIL: hahah... no. (MU comes after WIL) MU: Sorry, guys... P P2: It's a'ight. (Meanwhile, LYL and MTP are talking) LYL: So, Miss Understood... MTP blushes MTP: Yeah... her... LYL: I see that you guys haven't talked before MTP: I'm shy! LYL: Well, we can fix that! Stand up straight, adjust shirt and hair... hold on... (LYL grabs a comb and combs MTP's hair) MTP: This is awkward. LYL: It's called looking good for your lady MTP: I don't think she's my lady LYL: It's a metaphor. Now GO! (MTP and LYL go over to the donut shop, where MU is) (Meanwhile) LYL: Bang?! Youth?! What're you guys doing? YOUTH: Oh just lookin'. LYL: For what? Bang: Around. LYL: Oh, well around is surrounding you, but... why stand here and next to each other? Why not go to Prince Dragostea Din Tei's carnival and ride the Love Carousel that What Is Love made? Two people per horse! Bang: That's nice, but... no thanks. LYL: Oh you want to? Good because I already bought tickets and you have '''to go. Yo, So What! Take these two to Prince DDT's carnival! (And there they go) (Meanwhile) Maps: I'm so scared.... What Is Love: Hey, babe! Maps: Excuse me? WIL: What's up? I got, uh, two tickets to a Love Carousel. Want to come with? Maps: Uh... (Over where Papaoutai P1 is) LYL: PAPAOUTAI! SOMETHING'S WRONG? Papaoutai: You have my son. Papaoutai P2: Well that, but that's not all! LYL: What Is Love is stealing your girl! Do something! (Papa P1 goes over there) Papaoutai P1: Hey, get away from her! (WIL runs off) Maps: I thought I was too crazy for you. LYL: Except '''no, you aren't. Maps: Oh? Papa P1: Y'know, there are tickets for a carnival... want to go with me? Maps: Sure! Papa P2: Wait, but where'll I be? LYL: Oh, Lollipop! Lollipop: Hi! LYL: And Oishii Oishii. (Oishii Oishii P2 waves) LYL: And Starships (Starships winks) Papa P2: But what about Oishii Oishii P1? That's Oishii P2's partner! LYL: She got a pet sitter for him, SMILE. (So everyone has a date. Later... at Just Dance Academy) MU: Love You Like A Love Song! Make The Party and I had a great time yesterday! We had our first kiss! LYL: How'd that go?! MU: It was fabulous! Youth: So was my date with Bang! Bang: Yeah, he's a pretty handsome guy. Youth: Bang! '''I'm blushing. Maps: So am I! My date with Papa P1 was so amazing.... gahhhhh! GITK P3: And DDT P3 was so sweet! All four couples: Thanks! LYL: Aww... (Throughout the week, LYL saw nothing but love everywhere. Je sais pas danser got valentines from Want To Want Me, Ievan Polkka and Step By Step shared their first kiss. It seemed like everything went well, especially at the fountains. However....) Youth: I'm sorry, it just wasn't meant to be... Bang: What? You're breaking up with me? Youth: Yes. Bang: Ugh, whatever. You'll miss me, but I ain't coming back to you '''in my lifetime. LYL: What the heck?! Youth, Bang: Thanks. You made a huge scar in our hearts. Maps: 'If you don't want to do this anymore, fine by me. ' Papaoutai P1: Hmm. JSPD: *cries in Danse's pillow* IP: *cries in PoPiPo P2's pillow* JSPD: Why're you crying? IP: Step By Step broke up with me! JSPD: Want To Want Me broke up with me! (They instantly became buddies) MU: Why is everybody breaking up? MTP: I'm not sure. MU: Let's go check on LYL. (MTP nods and they go find her. She is found on a bridge, looking down) MU: Hey! MVP: What's wrong? LYL: I thought it'd be good, that we'd really learn about love, but I was wrong... Song: LYL: I really thought love would come to town, but the love leaves are now brown... it's only a matter of time, before the pity will be mine... MU: Only it was a mistake LYL: How could it have been a mistake? MTP: There's only much that you can make LYL: All the love was supposed to stay here... and now the love has disappeared Maps: You too aren't the only couple staying together. Papaoutai P1: Yeah. We just got married! LYL: What? Maps: It was weird seeing my new husband's family and my family staring at us, but we managed to keep going! LYL: Well it turns out that love is only present between you two couples, but what about the others, they seem so far behind. Maps: So what? You could always fix them! LYL: I'll consider that with my lovey dovey mind! (song ends) LYL: So what do I need to do? MU: Hurry up and get your fanny over there! LYL: But how? I'm wearing boots. Maps: So am I, but I can still run. MTP: Who cares what happens? All that matters is that we go! (They run to the fountains to see that... half the couples are made up) MU: What the??? LYL: How the??? MTP: Who the??? Maps: Where the??? Te Dominar P2: Yep, it was all me. LYL: But how? Te Dominar P2: Maneater wanted all of your couple to break up, so she spread nasty rumors. Luckily, I'm a licensed matchmaker. LYL: Wow! Thank you! Te Dominar P2: Yeah... Bang: Youth, here's a surprise! Youth: A copy of "Blue Neighborhood"? Thanks, Bang! Bailar: Look at our younger siblings. AATB: How'd you know Bang was my sister? Bailar: Pretty obvious. AATB: Bailar, you sly dog... stop it. (walks away) LYL (voiceover): So it was pretty clear to me what love was. Te Dominar was my matchmaking partner in crime. I might've made a new couple. And as far as Maneater, well... let's just say she needed a little love in her life. Animals (X): Here's some poisoned cotton candy! Maneater: Oh my gosh you're a murderer! I like it! LYL (voiceover): So now I know what love really is. Category:Blog posts